The Great RV Adventure
by deadxparrot
Summary: When the gang comes up with the idea to go on an RV trip, they have no idea what they are getting into. When will the fun ever stop?
1. An Idea

**This is my first fic, so be nice please.**

**Note: This takes place after Rent, Angel is alive, and Maureen and Joanne are back together. Why? Because I said so, that's why!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent (duhhh)**

"Woah, Collins, how on earth did you get all of that money? Did Angel have to kill another dog or something?" asked Roger. He and the other bohemians were at the Life, and Collins had just pulled out a wad of $100 bills out of his pocket to pay for the meal.

" It was an accident really," explained Collins as the others listened attentively. "I was trying to rewire the ATM to give me $20 to help pay for dinner. I spent a few minutes reprogramming it, and I thought I had it set up to spit out a 20 when I typed in the letters a-n-g-l-e."

"Angle?" asked Joanne, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and a grin developing on her face.

"So I'm not the greatest speller. Big deal." The others had to struggle to keep from laughing. Roger, however, failed, and coke came spitting out of his nose and mouth both.

"Anyhow," continued Collins, casting an angry look towards Roger. "I had the ATM set up, so I gave it a try, but instead of a $20 bill, it started spitting out 100s. It stopped after the amount totaled $2,000, and it will do it again whenever you punch in the code," he said, waving the money in front of him.

"Wow," commented Mark. "So, what do we want to do with this new wellspring of cash?" Mimi and Angel looked at each other and grinned.

"We know," said Mimi and Angel together.

"Uh Oh, here comes trouble," said Roger and Collins in unison.

"ROAD TRIP!" shouted Mimi and Angel as they jumped up, causing their chairs to fall back, which made a loud crashing noise to accompany their shouting.

"Ooh, great idea!! I am so in need of a vacation!" squealed Maureen as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"A vacation from what?" asked Joanne sarcastically. "You don't work."

"From protests, and the annoying guy in the apartment next door, and the ice cream man and Benny, and that mean dog down the street, and... and-"

"Ok, Maureen, I think that's enough," said Roger. "Actually, I like the idea. I could get some inspiration for my next song."

"And I could make a new documentary," exclaimed a now-enthusiastic Mark. "I can see it now. The Great Road Trip Escape."

"You know, that is really cheesy," Collins said. "Besides, I'm not so sure about the idea and I'm the one with the money."

"WELL TOO BAD," exclaimed Angel as she jumped onto the table. "Because, you told us the code to get the money, so we don't need your wondrous expertise in the technology feild, and we outnumber you by, um, A LOT!"

"Well, I guess I'll call work and tell them I'll be away for a while," said Joanne. "We're going on a road trip!"

Everyone went home that evening to begin packing. The next day, Collins and Roger went to go get an RV, for they were the only ones who had finished packing. Mark had to get all of his filming equipment put away and, well, girls are girls after all. They returned with the largest RV that was there, with enough room for 8 people to sleep.

"All right everybody, let's load all of our luggage into the RV!" announced Collins, and everybody ran off to get their luggage. A few minutes later, Mark, Roger, Joanne, and Maureen returned each heavy leaden with matching hot pink leather luggage with the letter M stitched into the front.

"Hey Markie, since when do you pack that much, in suitcases that are pink, of all colors?" asked a very confused Angel.

"I don't. This is Maureen's stuff. I'll get my stuff next," he answered.

"Oh. Will it all fit?"

"I have no idea."

" Hey Meems, like my new suitcases? Joanne gave them to me as a birthday present!" exclaimed an excited Maureen as Mimi came out to the RV with her own 2 suitcases.

"Wow, they are so cute!" she said in a way that you couldn't tell weather she meant it or was just faking it. "You gave her those?" she asked Joanne as she walked past, referring to the suitcases she was lugging.

"Yah, I told her that she could get whatever she wanted, and naturally she chose them." She gestured towards the suitcases. "And, well, you know Maureen. There was no convincing her to change her mind. I almost said no, but you know, when she pouts, you can't help but give in. I should have gotten her that cute bracelet she had wanted, but no, she just had to have them or she would die."

"Collins, what are you doing?!?" shrieked Maureen as he casually tossed her suitcase in the storage area of the RV.

"Um, putting your luggage in with the rest of the stuff."

"You can't do that way! You have to be careful with it! I don't want anything to get damaged! Do it like this," she said as she demonstrated how to put the luggage in properly, which involved testing the spot where it would be for security, and gently placing it in the spot.

"Angel, don't put my guitar down there!" lectured Roger as she began to put his guitar case in the luggage compartment. "It goes up in the RV so it won't get damaged."

"Are you kidding me? There's barely enough room up there for ourselves!"

"Oh well, it can't go down there."

"Yes, it can."

"No, it can't."

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"CAN!!"

"CAN'T!!"

"JOANNE! STOP!!" screamed Mark as Joanne lazily tossed a bag into the RV, where it landed in the back of the storage area with a thud.

"MY CAMERA!!!" shouted Mark as he dove into the storage area to retrieve the bag she had tossed in. He furiously dug into the backpack while still in the storage compartment to get his camera and check it for damage.

"You are so lucky that this didn't break," reprimanded Mark. "Be more careful next time!"

"Ok, whatever," was Joanne's only input on the issue.

"Maureen, be more careful with my stuff. It needs to go on the top so nothing is damaged," lectured Mimi as she moved her bags to the top of the pile.

"No, mine go in the top because they're new and I don't want them wrecked."

"You have so many bags that they would crush anything underneath!"

"No way, my stuff goes on the top."

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!!"

Finally, after a good deal of bickering, everyone was ready to go. The storage area of the RV was stuffed with suitcases (mostly pink) and there was only one thing left to do. Roger took out a map of the United States and a dart. He propped up the map, stepped back and threw the dart. Wherever it landed was where they were going first.

"Well, it looks like we're headed to…"


	2. Bad Aim

Disclaimer: Rent ain't mine. "Well, it looks like we're headed to…" 

"…um, looks like it might be England, but I'm not sure," said Maureen as she examined the point on the wall where the dart had hit, and compared it to the location of the United States on the map. "Roger, I thought you said you played darts."

"I do, you just told me not to aim, so I didn't aim," he retorted. "Let me try again." He pulled the dart out of the wall, aimed for the map, and threw.

"The Gulf of Mexico?" asked Joanne sarcastically as she noted the point on the map. "Are you sure you play darts?"

"Hey, I was closer wasn't I?" asked Roger.

"I have an idea," said Mark. "How about we both throw at the same time to ensure that at least one dart hits the map."

"What if they both do?" asked Angel.

"Then we choose which one to follow." Mark and Roger each took a dart and aimed for the map. They released their darts at the same time and watched them soar.

"Were headed to…New York City," said Roger, laughing at his ability to hit the exact spot they were at.

"…and the hospital," added Mark, who was now rushing to Maureen, for he had hit her in the ear, for she was closest to the map and Mark's aim sucked.

"Pookey, look what he did to me!" shrieked a near-hysterical Maureen as she covered her ear with her hand, which was bleeding profusely and dripping onto her shirt. "He did it all because I dumped him and he's still mad at me!"

"This is no time to play the blame game, Maureen. We need to get you to the hospital!" said Collins as he pushed her out the door of the RV and into Joanne's car. Mimi grabbed Mark and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Um, Mimi, what are you doing?" he asked very confused.

"I get sick at the sight of blood," she answered, sounding slightly nauseous.

"Well, don't throw up all over me!" said Mark in a louder tone as he tried to escape her grasp. Roger offered his shoulder, which she readily accepted. Mimi and Roger stayed behind while the others drove to the hospital.

_(in the car)_

"Mark, I can't believe you hit me with that dart!" shrieked Maureen. "I mean, I dumped you over a year ago!"

"That's not the reason that I hit you! I didn't even want to hit you. You were standing to close to the map, and my aim was a bit off!" retorted Mark.

"A bit off?" asked Maureen sarcastically. "And yes, you did want to hit me!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"YES!"

"ENOUGH!!" shouted Joanne. "You two are acting like kindergarteners! It doesn't matter whether it was on purpose or not, we just need to get there soon." After a few tense moments, they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Mark, being Mark, started to film what was going on.

"April 8th, 8pm, Maureen is headed to the hospital after being hit by a dart in her ear," narrated Mark. He continued filming as they entered the waiting area.

"Lady, we need a doctor, pronto!" shouted Angel at the receptionist when they arrived.

"I'm sorry, the doctor is busy right now," answered the receptionist in a polite but agitated tone. "Please sign in, and he will be with you shortly."

"Um, sorry, but we need to see the doctor now," answered Angel. "As you can see, she is in need of medical care now." She pointed at Maureen, who adopted a look of panic in hopes that the situation would seem direr so that they would see a doctor faster.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait with everyone else."

"SHE NEEDS MEDICAL CARE NOW!!" shouted Angel.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait. The doctor will see you shortly."

"Ah, screw you, were going to see the doctor. NOW," responded Angel. "Come on you guys." With that, she burst through the door leading to the exam rooms and stormed down the hall to find the doctor.

"Um, miss, you need to go back to -" started a nurse. But she was cut off when Angel stormed past and headed to the door that was supposed to lead to the doctor's offices. She barged in to find a doctor taking a break, eating a sandwich.

"We have a patient who needs medical care!" she announced as the rest of the troupe came in. The doctor quickly took them to the first open exam room and took care of Maureen's ear. They than returned to the car.

"Angel, that was some great thinking back there," said Maureen. "We might still be back in that waiting room if it weren't for you."

"Thanks. Just doing my job, looking out for my friends."

"That's my Angel," said Collins with a grin on his face as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hey," said Joanne. "It's my car, so I get to drive."

"But I'm here already."

"Too bad. Scoot."

"Make me."

"Look who's acting like a kindergartener now," said Mark, a grin developing on his face.

"Shut up."

By the time the gang made it back to the RV, it was too late to go anywhere, so they decided to leave the next day.

"I guess we'll figure out where we're going tomorrow…"

Do you have any ideas as to where they should go? If so mention where and what should happen while they're there in your review. (hint, hint)


	3. The Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. Period.**

**I just wanted to say that this is the second version of this chapter. I think that the first version sucked, so here is the revised version. It's longer and (hopefully) more entertaining. Enjoy! Oh, and please ignore that little comment about this chapter later on. I edited that part out for the reason's mentioned.**

The next day, the gang got up and went out to the RV and prepared to figure out where they were going first. They set up the map, and this time, Collins threw the dart. When it landed, Mimi headed towards the map to find where they were going.

"Were headed to… Kentucky," announced Mimi. "Does anyone here know what's in Kentucky?"

"Besides horses and racetracks, I have no idea," responded Angel.

"Horses?" asked Maureen sounding a little worried.

"Aw, horses aren't so bad," said Joanne. "Let's just get going."

_(A few hours later in the RV)_

"Ooh, racetrack on the right!" announced Mark as he began filming. "April 9th, 12:30 pm, we've entered Kentucky, our first stop."

Everyone except Joanne, who was driving, ran over to the windows and, for the fleeting moment that they could, watched the horses as they raced.

"I wonder how people can figure out which horse is going to win?" asked Mimi. "They all seem really fast to me."

"I wonder if the horses even know if they're racing?" asked Mark, which got some odd looks. "I mean, think about it. Do you think they go back to the stables after the race going _'I was third,' 'I was fifth,' 'I was ninth,' 'You cut me off,' 'Watch out, I'll kick your butt next time?'_ I think, more likely, that they're thinking _'Oat bag, I get my oat bag now. Oat bag time for me!_'"

"They probably get the idea that the jockey is in a hurry," argued Roger. "I mean, come on, he's urging them on and whacking them with that whip and doing all that he can to get them to go faster. They must know that they need to get some were as fast as possible for that guy."

"But when they get to the end, they must think, _'We were just here, what was the point of that? You had to choose the longest possible route to get to where you wanted to be? Why didn't we just stay here? We would have been first!_'" interjected Mark again.

"You two are weird," was Mimi's only input on the subject.

"Hey Pookie, what are you doing?" asked Maureen as Joanne pulled into a driveway.

"You'll see."

Joanne parked the RV at the stables that she has pulled into, and hopped out. She ran over to a guy about her age, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They talked for about a minute, and she than pulled him over to the RV where the others were hesitantly getting out.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my cousin, Alex. He owns this place. Alex, this is Mark, Roger, Mimi, Angel, Collins, and you know Maureen," she said, referring to each of the bohemians.

"Hi everyone. I understand that you would like to meet the horses and potentially ride some today," he said. Everyone glared at Joanne, but he didn't notice. "We need to get you some riding boots first. Oh, and be sure that you're pants are comfortable," he said, glancing a Mimi, and Maureen's miniskirts. The two sulked off to go put on some pants.

Thee gang went to go get their boots on. Joanne had no trouble finding a pair that fit her, but the others had some difficulty.

"Hey, who knows how to do these laces?"

"I can't find boots in my size!"

"These are the ugliest things, and they smell like horses!"

"These boots are way too big?"

"Hey, wanna trade? Mine are way too small!"

"This place smells!"

After a good deal of debate, they all got on a pair of well fitting riding boots. Joanne and Alex lead them to the stalls containing the easiest of the lesson horses, and gave them the freedom to choose their horse.

"Ah! It moved!" squealed Maureen as the horse looked up from its lunch to look at her as she approached its stall.

"Wow, what a cool looking horse," said Roger as he spotted a paint down the hall.

"Look's like a cow if you ask me," said Mimi, looking at the horse, who was white with brown splotches all over it.

"In that case, Maureen should ride it," added Collins, glancing at Maureen, remembering her protest that took place what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Ok, I'll get her tacked up," said Alex as he vanished into the tack room.

Eventually, all of the bohemians agreed on a horse. Joanne and Alex helped them on the horses, one by one, until they came to Maureen.

"Augh, I don't want to get on!"

"Come on, Patch wouldn't hurt a fly."

"NO!"

"Nothing bad will happen. Patch has been a lesson horse for years, and is the calmest here."

"I'm not getting on. So there."

After a good deal of convincing, Maureen got onto the horse, and Alex stood next to her as Joanne went off as if to get another horse.

"Pookie, where are you going?" asked a panicky Maureen.

"I'm getting Alex's horse." Joanne walked into the stall and came out a few minutes later with the largest horse any of the gang had seen. The mare's shining chestnut coat and her sheer size had all of the others staring.

"Meet Daisy," said Joanne as she began to tack up.

"Whoa, you're going to ride that huge thing?" asked Angel from the top of her horse, which was not nearly as grand.

"Of course. I have ridden before, and Alex won't mind if I ride her."

"Wait, you ride?" asked Collins.

"Yes, I used to live down here. Alex and I used to ride together, and we still do once in a great while," she responded.

Finally, everyone was allowed to go. Joanne led the way as they headed around the arena.

"Mark, why are you bringing your camera?" asked Collins.

"I'm making a documentary, remember."

"Pookie, the horse won't go!" said Maureen as they headed off around the arena without her.

"Kick it!" said Joanne as they continued on. Maureen did so, but it just sat there. She got so fed up that she took the riding crop that they had given her and smacked the horse as hard as she could.

"HELP ME!" she shouted as the horse sped off at a gallop. The horse that she had chosen was a retired racehorse and smacking it convinced it that it was supposed to run.

"I'm coming!" shouted Joanne as she sped up to catch Maureen. _Lucky me,_ she thought. _At least they retired that horse because it was too slow._

"Ok, I'm going to give you a lesson on horseback riding," said Alex. "I want you to all walk around the outside of the arena." He then started to give a short lecture on the form and technique of horseback riding.

The lesson went without a hitch until a gust of wind spooked Angel's horse. It took off and headed strait for a fence. It jumped over it, and Angel fell off in the process.

"Angel, oh my gosh are you ok!" shouted Collins as he came over on his horse.

"I'm ok, I think. But, oh, my outfit is ruined!"

"Here, let's get you back on," said Alex as he caught Angel's horse.

"I'm not getting on that thing!"

"She just spooked, she'll be fine from now on."

"No way." It took a deal of convincing, but Angel got back onto the horse

"Augh, my horse is trotting backwards!" exclaimed a frazzled Mimi. Sure enough, the horse was going backwards.

"Whoa, I need to film this."

The horse turned around soon enough, but Mimi was terribly scared of the animal that she was on. Soon enough, Joanne and Maureen returned on their horses, but it wasn't long before Maureen's horse started acting wild, kicking and running around. The other horses were spooked by what was going on.

"Augh, my footage will be all screwed up!"

"Make the horse stop!"

"Help me!"

"Joanne, get the dart gun!" shouted Alex. Joanne dismounted, handed her horse to Alex, and ran to the office to get the tranquilizer dart gun. She set it up in record time, aimed, and fired. She missed.

"Pookie! That hurt!"

"Pull it out!"

"What?"

"Pull the dart out of your leg!" Joanne shouted as she got another dart ready. This time, it hit its mark. Soon, both horse and rider were feeling more relaxed. Maureen, however, being the smaller being fell asleep and had to be carried to a cot in the office.

"I hope that that doesn't happen again. "

"I agree," said Alex as he put Patch back in his stall. The lesson continued, and everything went smoothly. Later, however, Alex put up a jump that looked about 3 feet tall.

"Who's going to jump that huge thing?" asked Mimi as she looked at the jump. "Is it even possible?" That seemed to spark something in Joanne, and she sped up to a canter. She headed for the jump and she and Daisy cleared it with ease.

"Yes," she said when she slowed Daisy down. "It is quite possible."

"Whoa! Slow down!" shouted Roger as his horse sped up. The others watched in horror as his horse cleared the jump and Roger fell off.

"Roger, are you ok?" asked Mimi, moving her horse closer to her boyfriend.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"It looks as though our hour is up," said Alex as he glanced at his watch. "Lets dismount, and we'll put away your horses." After a good deal of time, the gang was finished and back in the RV.

"I am never doing that again!" said Maureen as she woke up.

"I don't blame you."

"Lets just get some rest, shower, and figure out what to do next."

"I call first shower!"

"No way!" And everyone sat down and watched Mimi and Maureen fight over the shower.

**A/N: I'm not so sure that I like the ending, but the story is better than before. And I think it's longer. I'm open to ideas as to where they should go and what should happen. Got some? Let me know. Review PLEASE. I notice that there are a lot of hits, but few reviews. Please change that. Thank you to the people who did review.**


	4. Of Coasters and Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. (Unless you count the CD as owning Rent)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Don't make me mad, or I'll stop at this. Ideas are welcome.**

The gang woke up the next morning, sore from their riding lesson. They gave Roger another chance with the darts and he threw, hoping that they would wind up somewhere that didn't smell like horse.

"Well, we're headed to…Ohio," he announced.

"What's in Ohio?" asked Maureen.

"Besides buckeyes and crappy weather, I have no idea," was the only response, given by Angel.

"Ooh, do we get chocolate buckeyes!" asked Maureen.

"No, you're crazy enough as it is," said Joanne.

"You're no fun. And nobody answered my question."

"You mean you don't know about the greatest place in the world?" asked Roger.

"Umm, no."

"Cedar Point, of course!!" said Roger and Mark in unison.

"I thought that was in Sandusky," said Maureen.

"It is! Sandusky is a city in Ohio, retard."

"Hey!"

"Alright you guys, stop it!" said Joanne. "We have some driving to do."

(About a half hour later. The gang has stopped for gas.)

"Hey, you guys! Come check this out!" shouted Collins as he pointed to the laptop computer that they had bought with some of the money so that they could research their locations to find the good spots.

"What is it?" asked Mimi as they gathered around Collins.

"I've just programmed the entire ATM system to spit out $200 when you type in the code," he announced proudly.

"Just $200 dollars?" asked Maureen, a bit disappointed.

"Yah, that way, we're more inconspicuous. You saw all of the looks that we got when we took out all of that money. Besides, we can now go to whatever ATM we want, and all of us will know the code so we each can go at different times, or even just have each of us do a separate transaction. We don't want the police after us, after all," said Collins.

"Well, what's the code?" asked Joanne.

"That's why I called you all over. We need to choose that now."

At that, everyone dove at the computer. Roger tried to type in your eyes, Maureen wanted over the moon, Mark tried to put in filming rocks, Mimi hoped to get in la vie boheme, Angel wanted today for you, Joanne tried pookie, and Collins tried to get out of the way. They each began trying to type their own ideal code, and someone bumped the enter button on the keyboard. They all looked at the password they had created.

"Eww!"

"You mean I have to type in THAT every time I need money?"

"Is their any way to change it?" asked Mark as he stared at the screen. It had all of the information about the system overwrite, including the password. He looked at it with disgust, for they had managed to type in the words: Benny Is Great.

"No, sorry."

"Eww."

(A few hours later)

"We're here!" announced Roger as they pulled into their parking place.

"Yay!" exclaimed Mimi, Angel, and Maureen as they jumped out of the RV.

"They open in 10 minutes, lets go get in line now!" said Mark, who was rather excited.

The gang paid the overpriced entrance fee to get into the park and got a map.

"Hey, they built this new roller coaster closer to the back, Maverick or something like that," said Roger, examining the map. "Let's go see what that's all about."

"How do you know that it's new?" asked Joanne.

"I've been here before with Mark," he answered.

"How did you pay?"

"Umm, we'll talk about that later," he said, eyeing the park staff.

The gang headed to the back of the park. On the way, they passed a girl who was mad at a park attendant for some reason.

"How can Maverick be closed?!? You said that it would be open by now!"

"I'm sorry, but due to some complications, that opening has been delayed."

"What do you mean complications?!? Did someone screw up or something?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, this park must be run by a bunch of nitwits if someone screwed up something that big!" With that, she walked off in a huff.

"Bummer, I wanted to go on that ride. It looked like a lot of fun," said Collins.

"Well, we can go on Millennium Force instead," said Roger as he turned to head towards the ride. They go there and started to get in line.

"Whoa, wait, I'm not going on that!" said Mimi as she eyed the uphill climb.

"It'll be fine. I promise," said Roger.

"You sure?"

"Positive." It took a little more convincing, but the gang got Mimi and Maureen to go on the ride. Angel only went on so she wouldn't be left alone while they waited for 45 minutes. After a good deal of waiting, complaining about various things, such as the wait time, the heat, and other such annoyances, and staring at their watches, they arrived in the front of the line.

"Umm, I think I've changed my mind," said Maureen as they got onto the coaster.

"Too late for that," responded Joanne as the seats clicked into place. Maureen hugged her arm as the train began to move, for she was next to her. Mimi did the same to Roger, who was next to her, and Angel did likewise to Collins. Mark sat in his own row behind them.

"You sure, that this won't fall over?" asked a panicky Mimi as she looked over the side of the car as it rose into Lake Erie. "I don't see any supports on this side."

"You'll be fine, don't worry. The car is perfectly secure."

"If you say so."

As the train pulled closer to the top, the girls grew more panicky. Only Roger and Mark had been here before, and they all had no idea what would happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Mimi, Maureen, and Angel as the train flew downward. It turned upward and continued on its course, leaving many deaf ears in its wake. At one point, a hat flew back from farther in front of the train and whacked Maureen in the face, than continuing on its path. A the end of what seemed like the longest 3 minutes of their lives, the train came to a stop and pulled into the station.

"You said I wouldn't-"

"That was the scariest-"

"I'm never doing that-"

"People, chill!" shouted Roger above everyone else. "Let's go see our pictures."

"Ooo, Pictures!" shouted the Mimi, Maureen and Angel as they dashed down towards the exit. They went and looked at the screens, trying to find themselves.

"Ooh, there we are!" said Angel as she pointed to some screens near the back. They all consisted of at least one person hanging on the other for dear life with a look of sheer terror on their faces. Collins, Mark, and Roger laughed, for they were the only ones who looked calm.

"Maureen, is that a hat in your face?" Sure enough, the hat had hit her in the face at the exact instant the picture had been taken.

"I need to get that picture," said Joanne as she headed to the desk. After a little spat with Maureen, she got the picture, and they continued through the park.

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Backwards

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it… **

**Please Review. Thank you to those who did review, but there are way more hits than reviews. First reviewer gets a cookie (not really, but whatever).**

**Also, I have yet to get one idea as to where they should go and what should happen there. If you want this to be short, that's you're problem, not mine.**

"So, what do we want to do next," asked Roger as they continued through the park.

"Something calm."

"Get some food."

"Sit down and calm my nerves."

"Top Thrill Dragster!" exclaimed Mark as he pointed at the arch looming ahead of them.

"Yah, great idea," said Roger as they sped up to get in line. "Anyone else want to come?"

"No thank you."

"No way."

"On that thing? Heck no!"

"Of course not."

"Collins, you?" asked Mark.

"No thanks. I'll stay back with the girls."

"All right, lets go."

(One hour later, the gang is waiting on the bleachers with drinks and/or ice cream by the ride where people wait and watch the coaster as it comes by. Mark and Roger are finally on the ride, in the front seat.)

"Hey, Roger, Is that you?" shouted Mimi as another train moved into position.

"Hey guys!" shouted Mark as the train stopped. He and Roger waved as the countdown began. Suddenly, the train shot off, and sped up the hill.

"Wow! The speedometer up there says it went 122 miles per hour!" shouted Maureen as it sped up the hill. It began to slow down, and at the top of the hill, it stopped and fell backwards.

"OHMYGOSH!! THEIR GOANNA CRASH!!" shouted Mimi as the train flew backwards.

She grabbed Angel's arm as she watched the train near the loading station. She watched in shock as it slowed to a stop, right where it had started.

"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU OK?" shouted Mimi as she rushed down to the fence that was next to the track, dropping her ice cream, which landed in a random person's lap.

"Um, yah," said Roger. "That happens all of the time on this ride; that was perfectly normal."

"Didn't we tell you?" asked Mark.

"NO!"

"Oops."

"Oh my gosh, I nearly had a heart attack! You get back here and off that ride right now!"

"That's not possible," said Mark. "Were too far in front of the loading dock."

"But you were already on it. Can't they let you off?"

"Sorry, but we can't get off until we get to the exit area. Sorry," said Roger.

"No you're not."

"You're right. Bye!" With that, the train shot off, leaving a frazzled Mimi to just watch as the train cleared the hill and flew back to the unloading dock.

As soon as it slowed down, the gang headed to the exit where they met up with Roger and Mark.

"You are never going on that again!" said Maureen as they met up.

"Yes, darling," was Mark's sarcastic response.

"I just want you to survive today, that's all, dear," she said, hugging Mark.

"Watch it," warned Joanne.

"Oh chill, Pookie. We're was kidding," she said as she let go of Mark and switched to hugging Joanne, who calmed down after that.

The gang wandered around the park a little longer until they came to a junior sized roller coaster.

"All right guys, let's try this ride," suggested Collins. "It's Junior Gemini. It's meant for little kids, so you should be ok on it."

"Ok."

"I'm willing to try it."

"As long as it's a gentle ride."

"Sounds ok to me."

With that, they got in line. After waiting for about 5 minutes, they were stopped by the operator.

"You need a child under 48 inches with you to ride," he said as Maureen tried to get on.

"Of course," she said. "Um, they're with us," she said, referring to a group of about 8 kids behind them. She grabbed the hand of one of them as if acting motherly.

"Yah, they're with us," said Angel, grabbing the hand of one of the other kids. The operator looked as though he doubted their story, but he let them on anyways.

The ride consisted mainly of a downhill and turn, but when it turned into the station, it didn't stop.

"We're going to crash!" shouted Maureen, which caused the entire group of kids on the ride to panic. However, the train continued through the station, and went through the circuit again.

"That was fun," said Mimi as they got off.

"You've graduated from that ride," announced Collins sarcastically. "How about something bigger?"

"I don't know…"

"How about that one?" asked Mimi, pointing at another kid's ride that looked a bit longer.

"The Woodstock Express it is than," said Mark as they headed back to the entrance.

They got to the front of the line, and wound up having to pull the "they're with us" routine to get on. Eventually, they got off.

"That was fun."

"Ooh! They took pictures!" announced Maureen as she noticed the picture hut ahead of them. They all went to look at their pictures, and laughed at the looks of worry on their entire life. Mimi even bought the one of her and Roger, just as something to remember and laugh at later on.

"That was fun," said Mimi as the sun began to set. "Let's get back to the RV so we have time to go somewhere fun tomorrow."

**Well, what did you think? Please tell me.**


	6. Of Bordom and Song

**Disclaimer: You already know...**

**Sorry about taking so long. I was going through a severe writer's block. Oh and please review. Thanks to Overthemoon2139 and LeiaSedia and Umi-Chan for the ideas, though I may not use them instantly, so don't be insulted if they don't show up for a bit. I will use them though.**

"Good morning," said Joanne as the others began to drag themselves out of the various beds on the RV.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Roger as he sat up in bed and covered his eyes due to the light.

"Yah, we were up so late last night," said Collins.

"We were all so tired," groaned Mimi.

"Turn off the light and let me sleep," grumbled Maureen as she turned to escape the light.

"I'm always up this early, remember? I work," she said as she handed Roger some coffee. "As soon as you get up, throw the dart so I can drive. If the place is far enough away, you people can go back to sleep." With that Roger got out of bed and threw the dart. Without even looking to see where it landed, he went back to bed.

"Looks like Florida," said Joanne as she observed the map. "Looks like I'll be driving for a while," she groaned as the others fell back asleep.

_(A few hours later. La de da de da de da de da...)_

"I'm bored," groaned Maureen as she looked out the window. She and all of the other bohos were up, and just sitting around. "Hey, Pookie, do you know what RV stands for?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it means ridiculous vehicle," she responded sarcastically.

"Har har. Wait, where are we going?" asked Mimi.

"Florida," responded Joanne.

"What's in Florida?"

"Alligators and hurricanes. Crud, now I'm scared." said Angel.

"We'll be fine. I promise," said Collins. "Hey, how come you are always the first to respond?"

"No idea," said Angel.

"I'm still bored," announced Maureen.

"Hey, let's listen to that iPod we got!" Angel said, happy that they might have something to do.

"Yah!" said Mimi as she hooked it up to the speaker system that they got and turned it on.

"HEY HEY YOU YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NO WAY, NO WAY, I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE! HEY HEY, YOU YOU, I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" sang Mimi, Maureen, and Angel at the top of their lungs.

"Ok, enough of that," said Mark as he turned off the iPod. "Let's watch a movie instead."

"I guess that's ok," said Maureen. "What should we watch?"

"Spider Man!"

"My Documentary!"

"Something scary!"

"Something funny!"

"Good grief!"

After a good deal of debating, they decided that they wouldn't watch anything, for they only had one TV and they couldn't agree.

"Let's see what we want to do in Florida," said Joanne from the driver's seat.

"Ok," said the rest of the gang in unison as they headed to the laptop. After they searched for a few minutes, they discovered all that they could do in Florida.

"Hey, we could go to Disney World!!" said Maureen and Mimi.

"There's Sea World there too!" said Angel.

"And Cape Canaveral!" said Collins.

"What?" asked Roger.

"Cape Canaveral," said Collins again. "It's the space station there. They launch rockets and stuff from there."

"Wow," said Mark. "That would be so cool to film a rocket launch."

"Who cares about filming rockets," said Roger. "That would be so cool to watch one when it launches."

"TO FLORIDA!!" shouted the girls (except for Joanne) as they pointed to the front of the RV. The guys just shook their heads.

**There ya go! I hope that makes you happy, even though it's mostly filler stuff. It kinda sucks I know, so don't tell me that. If you liked it, submit a review, and I'll post the next chapter that much faster. Heck even if you hated it, submit a review. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	7. Of Radios and Thrills

**Disclaimer: Why bother saying it?**

**Yay, I've found time to update! And a side note for all of you that read the reviews, LeiaSedai and Umi-Chan are good friends of mine. If you don't understand something that they say in the review, you probably weren't there! And yes, I know that some of the rides are not in the same park, but for the sake of the story, they are now. I don't want them in Florida for the next ten chapters. That would get boring. Ok I'll just let you read now. On with the story!**

"Yay! Were here!" squealed Maureen as they climbed out of the RV. "I wanna see Mickey!"

"Maureen, you sound like a three-year-old!" exclaimed Joanne in an exasperated tone as the rest of the gang climbed out of the RV. "You're a big girl, so start acting like it. We're at Disney World! Ok, everybody come get a radio!"

"What for?" asked Mark.

"So that we can separate and still keep in contact," said Joanne as she started passing them out "They're all on the same channel, so don't mess with the settings." She quickly showed them how they worked, and after they paid the overly expensive fee to get in, they went their separate ways. Angel and Collins went off as a group, Mo and Jo went off on their own, and Roger, Mimi, and Mark formed their own group.

"Ok, can everybody hear me?" asked Joanne over the radio.

"Yes."

"Loud and Clear"

"Duhhh."

"Of course."

"Yup."

"Ya."

"Alright, lets get going!"

Roger, Mimi, and Mark started their day by heading down the main street and taking pictures of the castle.

"Wow! It's so big! Wouldn't it be cool to live some place like that!" said Mimi as she stared at the castle.

"Yah, but you do know that it would be beyond our budget," commented Roger.

"Who cares?"

"We care!" said Roger and Mark in unison.

Meanwhile, Angel and Collins were heading to the Buzz Lightyear ride in Tomorrow Land, in another area of the park.

"Ooh! This will be so much fun!" exclaimed Angel as they got onto the car.

"Umm, sure," said Collins as he climbed in next to Angel, not believing a word that she said.

"WEEE! This is fun!" squealed Angel as they went through the ride. The ride was set up as a mission to stop the evil emperor Zurg from overtaking the galaxy. Basically you went through the ride and shot at the targets that were plastered all over the place, and if you hit them, you got points.

"Whatever, you say," said Collins as they went through the ride, not shooting at all.

"Come on honey, at least shoot," said Angel.

"Ok," grumped Collins as he began to shoot aimlessly, occasionally hitting a target. Mo and Jo, however, were in Frontier Land, just getting on Splash Mountain.

"This'll be so much fun!" squealed Maureen as they climbed into the log car.

"I just hope that I don't get too wet."

"Aw, pookie, you're no fun!"

"I just don't want to get wet." The girls went through the ride, which ended with a drenching downhill that scared the both of them.

"I'm wet!" groaned Joanne as they climbed off the ride.

"That was so scary! I'm never doing that again! Oooh, look, pictures!" With that Maureen scrambled off to go look at the pictures, while Joanne tried to keep up.

_XxxMickeyxxMineyxxDonaldxxDaisyxxGoofeyxxX_

"Maureen, having fun yet?" asked Angel over the radio.

"Yes to that. Do you copy?" responded Maureen enthusiastically.

"Roger that."

"Huh? Somebody want me?" asked Roger.

"No," said Angel.

"Wow, I feel like a pilot," said Mimi.

"You can say that again!" said Joanne.

"Roger that too!" said Mimi

"Huh?" said Roger.

"Never mind!" said Mimi.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Ooh! It's Mickey!" squealed Maureen as she ran over to the man in a Mickey Mouse costume. "Can I have you're autograph?" she asked as she got to the figure who was guarded by 2 park attendants. Maureen handed him a pink sparkly notebook and a pink feather pen, and he scrawled out his name on the first page. Joanne just sat on a nearby park bench and just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Maureen excitedly as she looked at the autograph. "Oh, I have one question for you." The 2 park attendants glanced at each other, worried, for they both were under the impression that Maureen was out of her mind.

"Have you ever had any suicidal thoughts?" asked Maureen. The man in the suit shook his head. "That's good, because now my dream can't come true!" she said happily.

"Ok, um, Mickey has to go now," said one of the attendants as she stepped between Maureen and the man in the Mickey costume. "He's getting tired now. He might be out later though." With that, the Mickey character was escorted to a different part of the park.

_OverxthexmoonxXxoverxthexmoonxXxoverxthexmoon_

"Hey, let's go on this one!" exclaimed Angel as she pointed to the entrance of another ride in Tomorrow Land.

"Sure," said Collins. He actually was ok with the ride that she had chosen, for she wanted to go on Space Mountain. After a good deal of waiting in line and reading all the signs that talked about space, they got on the ride.

"Wait, this is a roller coaster?" asked Angel, starting to worry.

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine," said Collins. "Look at that girl," he said, referring to a girl in the seat in front of them, the front row. "She must be about 8 years old, and she wants to go on this. It can't be that bad if an 8 year old wants to ride it."

"If you say so," said Angel with a bit of uncertainty in her voice as the train headed up the hill. It than fell and continued on its course in pitch-blackness, save for the lights that looked like stars and planets along the route. Eventually, the ride came to a stop at the unloading dock.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO SCARY! YOU LIED!" shouted Angel as she got off the ride.

"Angel, wait up!" shouted Collins as he tried to catch up with her as they went through the exit.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Hey, that ride looks like fun," said Roger as he noticed a ride out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Mission Space only once before he decided to go on it. (A/N: Yes, this is in Epcot, not Magic Kingdom, but it's more fun this way.)

"I'm not so sure…" said Mimi as she eyed the ride.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Roger said in response. "Look, there's even an easy version of the ride. We'll go on that one if you want."

"Ok," said Mimi, still a bit unsure, as they went into the building and got in line. Mimi grew even more worried as an automated voice came over the speakers and told of all the risks and listed all the types of people that shouldn't go on the ride.

"Roger, I'm not so sure about this," said Mimi as they entered the briefing room.

"I swear, it'll be fine."

The group of people was divided into groups of four. Mark, Mimi, and Roger were all in the same group, but Mimi almost left when she found out that they had accidentally gotten on the rougher version of the ride. However, there was no turning back, and they got on the ride.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be sick!" said Mimi as they climbed out of the flight simulator.

"That was cool!" said Roger.

"You can say that again," said Mark.

"You two are nuts," said Mimi as she ran off to the bathroom.

Spacexxxspacexxxspacexxxspacexxxspacexxxspacexxxspacexxxspace

It was nearing the end of the day, and the gang was gathering back up at the park entrance.

"Well, what did everybody do today?" asked Joanne.

"We went on a roller coaster on accident and shot at the bad guys on the Buzz Lightyear ride."

"We went shopping and than the other 2 dragged me on Mission Space."

"Oh my gosh! You went on Mission Space!" said Maureen, shocked.

"Um, yah. I threw up afterwards."

"You do know that 2 people have died on that ride!" exclaimed Maureen.

"WHAT?" shouted Mimi, glaring at Roger.

"It's true," said Roger, as if that fact was of no importance to him. "The people did have preexisting conditions, however, and shouldn't have gone on in the first place."

"But still!"

"I didn't get to tell what I did!" said Maureen. "Joanne and I went on Splash Mountain and she got wet even though she didn't want to and I got autographs from about 25 different characters!"

"Wow."

"Do we want to do more today? The park will still be open for another hour or so."

"Let's just go back to the RV. We've had a long day," said Joanne.

**Did you like it? Please tell me your opinions and such in a review. Oh, and please suggest future locations to visit. Reviews are love. **


	8. Swimming with Dolphins

A/N: You know already… Sorry that this took so long, my life is crazy, even though school is out. On a side note, I reread the story so far, and decided that the whole Joanne has a horse thing was really really stupid, pointless, and unnecessary. We are now pretending that it belongs to her cousin. On with the story…

"How the heck to you wake up so early every morning?" groaned Mimi as the light in the RV was turned on.

"I'm a lawyer. I work. Didn't I already say that?"

"Oh, yah."

"You guys need to get up! If we don't go soon, I'm not sure that we can get in!"

"W-What? Did somebody say something?" asked Mark as he awoke.

"We're headed to Discovery Cove."

"Where?" asked a sleepy Roger.

"It's a resort owned by Sea World that lets us swim with dolphins and stuff! They only let 1,000 people in a day, so we need to hurry."

"Ok, ok. We're up, so let's go!" said Collins as he and Angel finished getting ready for the day.

_yay dolphin fun dolphin fun dolphin fun yay_

"We only have 8 spots left. You are sure lucky. Often times, days fill up weeks in advance," said the receptionist as they went to the front desk.

"Wow, I can't believe that were going to swim with dolphins!" squealed Maureen as she hugged Joanne's arm.

"If you would please head down the hall, they will set you up with your ids so that you can get in." The gang followed the orders of the lady at the desk, and found a room where they took their pictures and made them each personalized ids.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Angel as they headed out into the resort area, which looked just like a tropical island. They headed into the changing areas, where they put on their swimsuits, and covered themselves with the complementary sunscreen. They then went to go get their snorkels and wetsuits, which were more like vests, and than they found a group of chairs.

"When do we get to swim with the dolphins?" pestered Maureen.

"In an hour, we're supposed to meet them at the first hut to get instructed for our dolphin swim. Until then, let's head to the lazy river to practice snorkeling!" said Joanne as she grabbed her snorkel and darted of to the entrance of the lazy river.

"This is fun!" exclaimed Mimi before darting back under the water. She and Maureen had mastered the art of snorkeling quickly, and were making a game of picking up the rocks off the bottom of the man made river. The others, however, were more cautious, though Collins, Roger, Joanne, and Angel were improving. Mark had tried, but had breathed in some water, so he refused to do it again.

"Guys, we should get to that hut soon so that we don't miss the dolphin swim," said Mark, noticing that they were getting closer to the time that they were supposed to be at the hut.

"Ok," groaned the others, who were having fun, as they stopped their game and headed to the exit near the first hut. They got there just in time, and sat patiently through the instruction before they were allowed into the water. Finally, it was time to get in. The people in the hut divided them into groups of 6-8, so the bohos were in a group by themselves.

"This water is cold," exclaimed Maureen as they stepped into the pool.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne, and today, we'll be working with Maddie," said the trainer who was with them. She referred to the dolphin that was following her, looking for the fish in the bucket that she was holding.

"Aw, she's so cute!" exclaimed Angel as she came up to the group and waved with her tail, splashing the entire group. Roxanne taught them all about the dolphins and answered all of their questions. Ever Roger softened up and was willing to give the dolphin a kiss on the snout for the camera that was taking pictures. They all loved it when they got to ride Maddie back to the shore, and were amazed when they watched all of the dolphins do tricks that they had commanded them to do.

"That was so cool!" said Joanne, and all of the others agreed with her.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Mark as he pointed to a large pool full of people snorkeling.

"That's the reef, which is full of tropical fish." Said Collins as he looked at the map they had been given.

"Cool, let's go in!" said Mimi as she pulled Roger behind her. They climbed into the water and put on their snorkels.

"AAAAAH!" screeched Maureen as she grabbed Joanne's arm.

"Ow, Maureen! What the heck?" said Collins, grabbing his ears.

"STINGRAY!" screamed Maureen as she climbed out of the water as fast as she could.

"Honeybear, it's ok, I promise!" said Joanne as they got to the chair that Maureen had sat down on.

"Pookie, it must have been bigger than me! They can kill people with that huge stinger!"

"They removed it. It's perfectly safe, I promise."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

STINGRAYSTINGRAYSTINGRAYSTINGRAYSTINGRAY 

Mimi and Roger, unaware of Maureen's incident, were under the water, observing all of the tropical fish. Mimi was going picture crazy with the underwater camera that Roger had bought when they showed up.

"This is so amazing!" said Mimi as they pulled their heads out of the water for a moment.

"I'm so glad that we came." They than dipped their heads under the water and observed all of the fish. They communicated through their own sign language for the next 10 minutes, and they marveled at all of the colors. Mimi got brave and swam away from the surface of the water, and got really close to some of the fish.

She went back up for a quick breather and dove back down again, having gotten a better breath. She continued along the surface of the algae covered rocks until she came to a sight that had her panicked. She swam back to Roger as fast as she could.

"OHMYGODROGERISAWASHARK!" shouted Mimi as she came to the surface.

"Whoa, slow down and breathe," said Roger, trying to calm her down.

"There's a shark in the water," said Mimi, trying to pull him to the exit.

"Whoa, let me go see this." With that, Roger dipped beneath the surface, leaving Mimi to watch. He dove down to the area where Mimi had been, and swam to the shark. Mimi dove after him, panicked. She swam to Roger, who looked as though he had run into something.

When she got to Roger, he grabbed her hand, and led it to the shark, despite her silent protests. Suddenly, she felt something hard and smooth. There was a layer of glass between her and the sharks. She and Roger then headed to the surface of the water to get some much-needed air.

"Why didn't you just say there was glass there?" asked Mimi when she got her breath back.

"You wouldn't have believed me," said Roger frankly. "Besides, this was more fun."

"Any other surprises?"

"No, besides the fact that there are some barracuda behind another sheet of glass on the other side of the reef." They headed off to that part of the area, and the smiled as they watched the barracuda dart at them and run into the layer of glass.

_sharks and barracuda and sharks and barracuda and sharks and barracuda_

Mark, Angel and Collins had decided to head to the area where they had the stingray that you could touch and feed. They spent a while trying to touch the sharks with no success, until they all headed strait at Mark.

"AAAA!" shouted Mark as he started out of the pool. The stingrays were startled by his actions, and darted away in all directions.

"Markie, they won't hurt you," said Angel, trying to calm him down. Collins was laughing too hard to be of any help at all.

"I don't care. I'm outta here!"

_attackofthestingrayattackofthestingrayattackofthestingrayattackofthestingray_

"I'm exausted," said Mimi as she and Roger got out of the reef. She was still tired from the day before.

"Why don't you rest for a while," said Roger, laying one of their beach towels over one of the chairs that they had saved.

"You're so sweet," said Mimi as she took of her wet suit vest and lied down on the chair. She soon fell asleep, and the others met back up at their chairs. They decided to go to the aviary, and left Mimi alone, sleeping on the chair.

_sleepysleepysleepysleepysleepysleepysleepysleepysleepysleepysleepysleepy_

"Oh! Oh! Look at that one!" squealed Maureen as she pointed at one of the many colorful birds in the trees. They all looked around and absorbed all sights and sounds surrounding them.

"Hey, lets get some of that bird feed stuff!" said Angel as she pointed at a cart in the center of the aviary. They all purchased some of the food, and got some pictures of various birds on various people.

"Wow, look at Joanne," said Collins as Mark took a picture. She had a total of 7 birds of various breeds and sizes resting on her arms, and 2 more on her head. The gang hung out for a while longer, until Roger noticed that they had been there for over an hour.

"Oh man, I hope Mimi didn't freak out when she saw us gone!" he said as he looked at the clock. "I'd better head back." With that, Roger hopped into the lazy river and used it as a path back to their chairs.

BIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDYBIRDY 

"Mimi, wake up!" Roger was trying to get Mimi awake so that they could get some lunch. They hadn't eaten anything besides half a muffin for breakfast.

"Huh, what?" asked Mimi, still half asleep.

"Mimi, we should get some lunch." Mimi sat up and Roger had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Mimi hadn't moved at all while she slept, and had thus gotten her entire back burnt, though her front was still pretty white. He was laughing more at her face, however, for only half of it had been exposed, so half of it was burnt, while the other half was relatively white.

"Roger Davis, what is so funny?" At that, Roger stopped grinning and began laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Mi-snort-mi, it's-" Roger couldn't continue for he was laughing too hard.

"What is something wrong with my hair? Oh, I hope-AUGH!" said Mimi as she got out a mirror from her bag and saw her reflection. "ROGER DAVIS, STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!"

"Whoa Mimi, calm down," said Collins as he and the rest of the group arrived at their set of chairs. "What happened to your face?"

"I fell asleep on one side of my face, so only one part got burnt," said Mimi through her clenched teeth.

"Aw, lets go find something for that burn," said Joanne sympathetically as she walked Mimi over to the first aid hut while Mimi vowed that she was going to spend the rest of her day in the shade and away from Roger.

OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH 

For the rest of the day, the gang explored the remainder of the resort and revisited their favorite sights. The only people who didn't do anything else were Mimi, because of her sunburn, and Mark, because he was too chicken.

"Wow, that was fun!" said a sleepy Maureen as they headed back to the RV. She was resting against Joanne, who had to continually poke her to keep her moving.

"It was. I just wish that my wetsuit vest hadn't rubbed against my skin so much. Now I have some uncomfortable sores from that," said Roger.

"It serves you right for laughing at me," said Mimi, still sulking, carrying a bottle of aloe in the hand that wasn't wrapped around Roger's waist.

"Mimi, I'm sure that that burn won't hurt in a few days," said Angel, trying to make her feel better.

"Let's just go to sleep. I'm wiped out," said Mark.

"You? You didn't do half as much as we did!" said Roger.

""Hey, nearly drowning and nearly getting eaten by a band of crazy stingray can take a lot out of you."

"You didn't nearly drown, all that happened was you got a little water in your snorkel. And those stingray were just going after the food that was behind you," said Joanne as she continued to goad Maureen along.

"Whatever, let's just get to sleep and figure out what to do next after we are fully rested."

"Agreed!" said the rest of the Bohemians as they entered the RV. After a few short moments, everyone was fast asleep.

**Please tell me what you think. I hope that makes up for the lack of updates! This is normally longer that what I write, so this should hold you over. According to the word count device, this chapter is about 2,185 words long. Mine usually are around 1,000 words. So there.**


	9. Havoc in the Everglades

**I just want to thank you for dealing with my delays. Thank you! Oh, and this chapter was inspired by and freakishly similar trip I went on with my friends recently. Thank you. Oh, and the song is to the tune of Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne On with the story…**

"Benny, what are you doing here?" asked Maureen as they arrived at the canoeing lodge. The 7 had planed on going canoeing in the everglades before they left, and they had run into Benny and his wife, Allison, while renting the canoes.

"Same as you. We plan on going canoeing."

"So that'll be a group of 9, then?" asked the lady at the desk.

"Yah," said Benny before any of the others could stop him. They all glared at him as they continued through to getting their canoes and such.

"Ok, now I need you to break into groups of 3," said the lady as she led them out to the canoes. After much debate, Mimi, Maureen, and Angel got into one canoe, Roger, Collins, and Joanne got into another canoe, and Benny, Allison, and Mark got onto the last canoe. After a few more minutes of lectures, they prepared to set off.

"Now you need to choose a lead canoe before you start," said the lady. "This canoe will take the lead and shouldn't be passed. The people in the canoe will also ensure that no one goes off the main path and that everyone arrives safely at the other dock." The group remained silent.

"Ok, since you won't choose, that group will lead." She pointed at Benny's canoe, which pushed off of the bank. The others, however, were soon to follow.

"Man, this is gonna suck," murmured Maureen into Mimi's ear as they launched off.

"No kidding," was Mimi's response. "And look at poor Mark in the center of their canoe, he looks so upset."

"Actually, that's because they wouldn't let him bring his camera on the canoe," said

Angel as she joined the conversation.

"GAA, LOOK OUT FOR THE-" shouted Allison from the back of her canoe, but she was cut off by a resounding thud as her canoe hit a log.

"Great! Just great," said Roger sarcastically to no one in particular. He, however, had said it softly enough that the leaders wouldn't hear. "This'll be the longest canoe trip if they keep this up!"

"You can say that again," muttered Joanne as the 2 follower canoes struggled to stop and eventually watched their leader flounder and struggle to get out of the jam they had wound up in. After a few minutes of grunting and splashing, the lead canoe was free.

"Yay! Lets go!" squealed Maureen as the trio on her canoe started up again.

"Finally!" said Collins as his canoe began to paddle foreword and continued along the pathway. Their joy, however, was short lived, for after a few minutes, another complication ensued.

"WE'RE GONNA HIT THE ROCK!" shouted Allison in an attempt to warn her husband about the danger ahead, but she was too late. The canoe hit the rock at an angle and capsized.

"Why can't you pay attention and steer for once!" shouted Mark at Benny as he got out from under the murky water.

"That's not my job! The person in the back is supposed to be the one steering!"

"Says who?" shouted Allison as she came to the surface.

"Enough!" shouted Joanne. "Fighting won't get us anywhere! Just get back in the freaking canoe already!"

"Ok, ok, let's not lose our tempers," said Benny as the emptied the canoe of water and got back in.

"We're off again," muttered Mimi. "I just hope that they don't get stuck again." Suddenly, they heard a loud crack, and a splashing noise from ahead.

"BENJAMIN COFFIN THE THIRD! WHO TAUGHT YOU TO STEER A BOAT, YOUR GRANDMOTHER?" came Allison's angry voice from upstream.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" asked Angel, in a sweet yet annoyed tone.

"Hey guys," said Maureen to the other 2 in her canoe. "I have an idea…"

(Insert line here)

"I'm soaked and it's all your fault!" shouted an angry Mark at his canoe partners.

"Hey, look on the bright side," said Allison. "At least you didn't bring your camera. It would be ruined by now."

"Let's just get back in the canoe," said Benny. "I seem to recall the instructor talking about crocodiles living in these parts."

"OHMYGODBENNYWEHAVETOGETBACKINTHECANOERIGHTNOW!!" shouted a panicked Allison.

"Huh?" asked Benny and Mark in unison.

"FLIP OVER THE DAMN CANOE SO THAT I CAN GET BACK IN!"

"Ok, ok, keep your hair on," said Benny as he and Mark began to empty the canoe of water and get back in.

Meanwhile, Mimi, Maureen, and Angel had been a bit farther back, planning something. They were whispering and giggling about something, and at one point Angel had leaned over the side and grabbed 2 sticks off of a fallen log. She then tapped them on the side of the canoe experimentally and all of the girls grinned at how they sounded. They kept the sticks balanced on the side of the canoe and continued talking and laughing.

"Hey, what are you girls up to?" asked Collins as he noticed the activities going on in their canoe.

"Oh, um, nothing much," said Mimi before she went back to her conversation. A few moments later, Maureen got into her protest stance, though she was on her knees, and Joanne groaned. She knew what was coming.

"Hello everybody!" shouted Maureen. This time, everybody except for Allison groaned. They knew what was about to happen.

"Last night, I had another dream. I was back in Cyberland with Elsie and we were on a boat. We frolicked about, but we soon discovered that our boat was following another. We looked over the bow of the boat and discovered that the lap dog was driving the canoe in front of our ocean liner. He and the toy poodle he was with were in charge of the boat, and locked below them was a canary. We wanted them to let the bird go, but they refused.

"We continued to talk until we realized how damn slow the boat was going, so we asked them to speed up. Again, they refused. Elsie and I were about to lose our minds, when we came up with a plan. We began to sing." With that, Angel picked up the sticks and began drumming on the side of the canoe. "And the song went like this."

_Hey hey, you you, we don't like the lead canoe_

_No way, no way, we think we need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

_Hey hey, you you, we know that you can't canoe_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

The others had to admit; they had planned everything out really well. Maureen was singing the main melody, Mimi was singing the part of the back up singers, and Angel was at the drums. It was a sight worth beholding. And, of course, Mark's camera was nowhere to be found.

_You're so bad that it is sad, you're so horrendous_

_We are held up all the time, it's so annoying_

_Don't you know what we can do to speed this party up?_

_Don't pretend, we think you know we're much better._

_And how, yah, were so totally faster._

_We can tell you see it too, and you know we're right._

_You're, like, so terrible_

_We could canoe, so much better_

_We think we should lead this posse now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, we don't like the lead canoe_

_No way, no way, we think we need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

_Hey hey, you you, we know that you can't canoe_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

By this point, you could tell that everybody in the lead canoe was upset for one reason or another. Allison's face was turning red and she was giving them the death glare. Benny's reaction was similar, but his death glare made him look constipated. Mark was sulking because he didn't have his camera, and the moment would be lost to the world forever because of it.

_We can see the way, we see the way you screw it up_

_And even when you get unstuck we think you suck_

_We see the way that you get stuck again and again_

_So come over here and tell us what we want to hear_

_Better yet, make the lead canoe disappear_

_We don't want you to lead the gang, ever again._

_You're, like, so terrible_

_We could canoe, so much better_

_We think we should lead this posse now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

About this time, another band of happy people in canoes came by. The gang wasn't moving, so it was inevitable that they would run into somebody. The confused and scared looks on their faces were priceless. Mark turned a bit redder. That would have made awesome footage.

_Hey hey, you you, we don't like the lead canoe_

_No way, no way, we think we need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

_Hey hey, you you, we know that you can't canoe_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

Roger had been trying so hard to stop it, but it was hopeless. Between the spectacle that the girls were making, Allison's expression, and the looks on the faces of the people that had passed them, there was no stopping it. He began laughing so hard that he was rocking the canoe. Soon Collins and Joanne joined them, and their canoe was rocking to the point that it came dangerously close to tipping.

_In a second you'll follow us everywhere_

_Cause we can, cause we can canoe better_

_We're much faster, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_They're so stupid, what the hell were we thinking?_

_In a second you'll follow us everywhere_

_Cause we can, cause we can canoe better_

_We're much faster, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_They're so stupid, what the hell were we thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you, we don't like the lead canoe_

_No way, no way, we think we need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

_Hey hey, you you, we know that you can't canoe_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

_Hey hey, you you, we don't like the lead canoe_

_No way, no way, we think we need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

_Hey hey, you you, we know that you can't canoe_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey, you you, we want to be the lead canoe._

The song ended, and everybody sat there in silence, to stunned to speak. The only sounds were the sounds of nature, and that of Roger desperately trying to stop laughing. Maureen sat in the canoe looking very pleased with herself, as did Mimi and Angel. Allison was the first to speak.

"How dare you compare me to a TOY POODLE!"

At this point, Roger started to laugh again.

"SHUT UP! WE SHALL NEVER GIVE UP OUR POSITION AS LEAD CANOE YOU LIARS! NEVER I SAY, NEVER!!" shouted a frazzled Allison.

The whole thing fell apart from there. Maureen and Allison began shouting at each other, and soon the others were involved in the debate. After a good deal of shouting and mooing, everybody calmed down, and Maureen's canoe took the lead.

"Hey Pookie, I bet our canoe is faster then yours is!" shouted Maureen.

"Oh yah?" asked Collins in response.

"YAH!" squealed the girls on Maureen's canoe. And the race was on.

"You'll never get us!" squealed Mimi as they began to paddle away.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" responded Roger as canoe started after them. Soon, Benny's canoe was left alone, with the others far ahead.

"I hate them," sulked Allison.

"You'll get over it," said Mark impatiently. "Let's try to catch up to them." So the trio in the slow canoe paddled along in a futile attempt to catch up with the other faster canoes.

(Insert line here)

"You'll never catch us! Muwahaha!" shouted Maureen over her shoulder as they speed along the route.

"Yes we will!" shouted Collins in response. They continued their frenzied attempts to gain the lead, when suddenly they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from behind them.

"We should go see what happened," said Joanne as she began to back paddle. "They could be in serious trouble."

"Yah, let's go back," said Angel. The others agreed and they began to race back to where the others were. When they returned, they found Allison pointing at the water and screaming, while the others were trying to calm her down.

"CROCODILE! IT'S A CROCODILE!" screamed Allison at the top of her lungs.

"Hun, I swear it's just a log," said Benny in an attempt to calm her down.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You mean we came back to save you 3 from a LOG!" said an annoyed Roger.

"Yah," said Mark timidly in response.

"You wrecked our race!" shouted a disappointed Maureen.

"I'm, uh, sorry," said Allison meekly.

"You should be."

"How about we stick together from now on," suggested Collins.

"That would defeat the purpose of the protest that we worked so hard on," whined Mimi, who didn't want to see their efforts go to waste.

"But that way, in case there was trouble, we would all be here to help out."

"He has a point," said Benny.

"Fine," groaned Maureen. "But we're still going to be in the front."

"That settles it then," said Joanne. "Let's get going. The dock isn't to far from here." The trio of canoes started off again, but it wasn't too long before another problem arose.

"CROCODILE!" shouted Allison. As she screamed, however, this time she stood up.

"It's a log honey. Sit back-" said Angel, but she was cut off when their canoe tipped over.

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" screeched Allison as she got to the surface of the water.

"That would be odd," said Mimi. "I've never heard of a man-eating log before."

"Har har," said Benny as he and Mark surfaced as well. "Can somebody help us with this stupid canoe?" In the end, they were forced to empty and get back into the canoe by themselves. They continued along for a few more minutes, and they found the dock.

"We're saved!" squealed Maureen sarcastically. "We're getting off first." She and the other 2 in her canoe cut off the others and got off first. The others, however, were soon to follow.

"That was kind of fun," said Mimi as she helped the others get off of their canoes.

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Allison as she climbed out of the canoe, dripping wet.

"Yah, I preferred our trip to Cedar Point," said Mark as he got out.

"That was quite a show you put on," said Joanne as Maureen helped her out of her canoe.

"Why thank you," said Maureen in response. "I couldn't have done it without the other 2."

"I call the first shower," said Mark as they walked back to the RV.

"No way, ladies first," said Mimi.

"CHARGE!" shouted Maureen as she ran to the RV. The others followed her, eager to get an early shower.

**Here's another long one for you. I hope you liked it. My trip was similar in the fact that the lead canoe sucked, but refused to let someone else lead. We finally ditched them, but they provided an entertaining show. And a special thanks to Maggie, whose canoe came past us screaming Girlfriend as loud as they could, and set off a chain reaction that resulted in the song that Maureen's canoe sings during her protest. We never used it, but maybe we should have…**


	10. Benny Is Great

**Disclaimer: La de da de da, I don't own RE-ENT at all, la de da!**

**This chapter focuses on Benny, but next chapter we'll go back to the bohos!**

"Benny, I'm gonna get some money from the ATM!" announced Allison loudly as she walked away from Benny, who was getting their luggage. They had just flown back from Florida, and they needed money, for both of their wallets were empty.

"Ok, I'll see you down there in a few." Allison walked down to the ATM, but she suddenly forgot her password. _What is it?_ She thought desperately, hoping that she would remember. Nothing was coming to mind.

Allison stood there for a few moments, absolutly clueless, and suddenly came up with an idea. _I doubt this is it, but I'll try this._ She punched some letters into the keypad, and suddenly 200 dollars spit out. Allison looked at the money, rather confused. She had never said how much money she wanted, she hadn't even signed in, and it had already given her some money. This was getting really weird.

"Hey, Allison, are we ready to head back home?" asked Benny as he approached, luggage in hand.

"Yes, I just have a quick question. What's our password?" she asked, still confused.

"Akita, why?"

"Because I typed in Benny Is Great and 200 dollars spit out."

"That's weird. Sounds like something Collins would…" said Benny, trailing off into thought. _It makes sense,_ he thought. _How else would the bohemians be able to afford a trip to Florida?_ _But that password, they hate me. It couldn't have been them, could it?_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Allison as she noticed he was deep it thought.

"The whole rigging up the ATM thing sounds like something the bohemians would do."

"But they don't like you, why would they choose that password?"

"You're right, it couldn't have been them." With that, they began to walk to their car so that they could get home.

_Could it?_

**Ok, short chapter, I know, but whatever. The next one will be longer, I swear. I just didn't see a place where that would fit into another one of the chapters, so it got it's own chapter. I'll update soon!**


	11. Blow a Bubble, Not a Gasket

**Disclaimer: Insert witty phrase here that tells the world that I don't own RENT and I never will.**

"Good Morning!" said Joanne as the others began to awake from their deep slumber.

"God, what is wrong with you?" grumbled Roger as he reached to turn off the lights.

"Nothing, I just am able to run on less sleep then the rest of you."

"Whatever," groaned Mark as he rolled over to escape the lights.

"By the way, before you go back to sleep, I'm going to drive us to the beach, where I rented us 2 condo's on the beach for the week," said Joanne. She doubted, however, that anyone heard her announcement.

A few hours later, the gang was up, and they had arrived at the condos where they would be staying for the next week.

"Why did you bother to rent condos when we have the RV?" asked Collins as they got out of the RV.

"Because I think we all are getting rather sick of it. I know that I am."

"Good point."

"Let's unpack!" squealed the girls as they went to get their bags.

"I am not carrying Maureen's bags again!" announced Mark.

"Neither am I!" said Roger.

"You guys suck!" said Maureen and Joanne in unison as they began to take out the hot pink leather bags from the storage area. Soon enough, chaos ensued.

"I can't find my bag!"

"Could you pass me that backpack over there?"

"Be careful with that! You'll damage the leather!"

"AAAAA! A SPIDER!"

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Oh, chill!"

"BUT IT'LL EAT ME!"

"You won't fit in its mouth!"

"THAN IT WILL SUCK MY BLOOD!"

"No it won't."

"BUT IT DID THAT ON TV!"

"Why were you watching that on TV?"

"I was bored. OHMYGOD IT'S ON MY LEG!"

"Will someone help me calm her down?"

"No way! She'll knock me out with all of that flailing."

"IT'LL BITE ME WITH ITS POISON FANGS AND IT'LL KILL ME!"

"No it won't. It's a daddy longlegs. They won't hurt you."

"Lady, will you shut up?!?"

"Sorry Sir, I'll calm her down. Honeybear, promise, the spider won't hurt you."

"YES IT WILL!"

"COLLINS, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

"Ok, ok, jeez!" And with that, the spider incident was over. Eventually, Joanne and Collins were able to calm Maureen down enough that they could continue unpacking and get inside.

"Now we need to figure out who will live in which condo," said Mimi as they climbed the stairs to their neighboring condos.

"I'm staying with Collins!" said Angel.

"I'm with Pookie!" said Maureen.

"I'm staying with Roger for sure," said Mimi.

"I'm flexible," said Mark.

"We need to find you a girl," said Roger.

"You can say that again."

"We need to find you a girl."

"Anyhow, I think that maybe Mark could stay with Roger and I, because we already live together in the loft, and we're used to living together."

"Sounds good so far," said Roger.

"That would leave Maureen, Joanne, Angel and Collins in a condo together," continued Mimi. "Are you guys ok with that?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"This'll be fun."

"I'm fine with it."

"Ok, then," said a satisfied Angel. "Lets go unpack!" Soon enough, the entire gang was settled into their condos, and the washing machines were waiting to be put in use, for the bohos had a lot of cloths that needed cleaning. They presented a bit of a problem, however.

"I wonder how this works?" asked Mimi as the other 2 in her condo unpacked.

"You're the woman, I always thought that women instinctively knew how to run the washing machine and cook and stuff like that."

"Har, har. Very funny Roger," said Mimi sarcastically. "Now get over and help me."

The 4 in the other condo were having much better luck.

"Pookie, do you know how to work this?"

"Of course. Let me show you," said Joanne. She pushed some buttons and poured some fabric softener into the main compartment, then closed the door and pressed the start button.

"That didn't look to hard."

"It isn't if you know what your doing."

"What's that noise?" asked Angel as the brought in some more laundry that needed washed.

"You mean the washing machine?" asked Maureen.

"No, that noise," said Angel, and they all got quiet.

"Sounds like a thumping noise."

"That and some sloshing."

"I wonder what it is?" Suddenly the thumping noise got louder and more rapid, and they heard some shouting.

"What the -" started Maureen, but the door burst open before she could finish, and in came a soaked Mimi and Roger, followed by a trail of soap suds and bubbles.

"IT'S GONNA KILL US!" shouted Mimi.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"THE WASHING MACHINE IS KILLER!" shouted Roger.

"You guys are crazy," said Maureen.

"IT TRIED TO DROWN US!"

"I can see that."

"AND BURY US ALIVE IN BUBBLES!"

"Is the whole condo filled with bubbles?"

"DUHH!"

"Oh great." With that, the gang headed over to the other condo, where they found poor Mark trying to combat the evil washing machine by hitting it with a broom, but it continued spewing water and bubbles everywhere.

"Turn if off!" shouted Joanne over the noise that the machine and the banging were creating.

"How?" asked Mark, who was soaked and also covered in bubbles.

"Unplug it!" Mark dug around and found the outlet where the machine was plugged in, and pulled the plug.

"You saved us!" shouted Mimi as she hugged Mark, for the machine had finally sputtered to a stop.

"This'll take forever to clean up!" moaned Maureen as she looked at the mess.

"Blow a bubble, not a gasket!" said Angel in a perky tone.

"We don't need any more freaking bubbles!" shouted a now angry Maureen.

"Whoa, sorry for wanting to help."

"You should be."

"Guys, lets just try to get this mess cleaned up! We have a lot of work ahead of us," scolded Joanne. For the rest of the day, they cleaned up the mess that had been made in the condo, and Mimi was forbidden from using the washing machine again.

"From now on, we'll have Joanne do the laundry," said Mark as they finished cleaning up.

"That or Joanne will have to show me how to work that dumb machine," said Mimi. "Then I can be of some help."

"I think you've done enough laundry for this trip," said Maureen sourly as she finished putting the soap away.

"Sorry about the mess that I made."

"It's fine. But next time, be sure to have someone else do the laundry," said Angel

"That's no problem. I don't want that to have that happen again."

"Neither do I," groaned Maureen.

"I think it's time we headed to bed," said Collins. "It's been a long day, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat."

"Ya, I tired."

"Lets get some sleep. We can go to the beach tomorrow."

**A/N: The next chapter will contain more events from my life. I realized that Mimi didn't seem like the type to have ever done any laundry, so her character worked for the role. I would surely do something like this if I was required to do the laundry, but I don't. My mom would never trust me with such a big piece of equipment.**


	12. CHARGE!

**Disclaimer: Rent is not my property. Never has been, never will be. End of story.**

**For those of you who have been following the story. I have changed/will soon change the 3****rd**** chapter of this story. I don't like it, and I have some better ideas for it. And this chapter of the story has some influence from my own life. And I am at the beach right now. Well, at our beach house, which happens to be near the beach. But I can't see the beach because of the trees. That and the fact that I am looking at the computer at the moment. Read on!**

Mimi and Roger woke abruptly to the sound of a knock on their door. They dragged themselves out of bed and went to answer to door and found Maureen.

"Joanne says wake up," said Maureen sleepily with a yawn.

"Tell her that she needs to learn the joys of sleeping in," said Mimi as she stifled a yawn.

"She said something about the beach or whatever."

"I don't care," groaned Roger. "We're going back to bed."

"I'll tell her that." With that, Maureen walked away, and Mimi and Roger went back to sleep. Three hours later, the trio in the second condo got out of bed and prepared for a day at the beach, as did the four in the other condo. Soon after, they all met outside and headed to the beach.

"Wow, those are sissy waves!" said Collins as they arrived at the beach.

"We're in St. Petersburg," said Mark.

"So?"

"It's the Gulf side of Florida. That means the waves will be sissy."

"That's boring."

"That's too bad for you."

"Well, what do we want to do first?" asked Maureen as she laid out her beach towel. "I am going to sit here for a while and work on my tan."

"Me too," said Mimi, and Roger started to snicker softly. "I'm going to fix this you insensitive jerk!" shouted Mimi at Roger as she pointed to her face, one half of which was darker than the other half. With that, she spread out her towel and lay down.

"I'm going to go surfing!" said Roger.

"You surf?" asked Maureen.

"I do now!" said Roger as he walked off, surfboard in hand.

"Hey Roger, you can't surf on those sissy waves!"

"Oh, yah."

"Well, we could still go out in the water," said Joanne.

"Sure, lets go!" said Roger. He, Collins, Mark, and Joanne ran out into the water and started a massive water fight.

"I'll hang with you guys instead. I don't fancy the idea of getting soaked with seawater, especially when the guys are mercilessly soaking each other," said Angel as she sat down with the other 2 girls who were lying down in the sun.

"Thanks," said Mimi as she shifted so that the pale half of her face was exposed to the sunlight. "Maybe we can attack the boys later on in the water."

"Good idea!" squealed Maureen. "Let's plan our assault!"

"Guys, you are so evil!" shouted a drenched Joanne as she stumbled back to shore.

"No we're not, we just wanted to have a boys verses girls water fight," said Roger innocently.

"Sure," said Joanne, unconvinced. As soon as she was out of earshot, Roger started talking about how funny Joanne looked as they attacked her with the water. Little did they know of what she was up to…

"Joanne, what happened to you?" asked Mimi as she saw a dripping Joanne enter their area and grab a towel.

"I was attacked by the boys."

"Well that's just perfect!" squealed Maureen. The other three looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Now we have a reason to attack the boys!"

"I like your thinking," said Angel, and they continued their plotting. A few minutes later, the boys watched as Joanne returned to the water.

"Hey boys, get a load of this!" shouted Joanne, and as they looked, she soaked them with the super soaker that Collins had picked up at the store the day before.

"She stole the super soaker!" sputtered Collins. "Get her!" With that, the trio charged at Joanne, who ran away as fast as she could. _This is working perfectly so far_, thought Joanne_. I just hope that the others follow through._

Joanne could feel her strength failing, and she could tell that the boys were gaining on her. She did have that huge super soaker to lug around, so that wasn't a big surprise to her. _Where are they?_ Suddenly, she heard Maureen let out a war cry and some splashing ensued. Joanne turned around and saw Mimi jump onto Roger and force him under water, while Angel attacked Collins and Maureen jumped on Mark. Son, the trio of boys had been forced under.

"Good job you 3," said Joanne as she began to refill the super soaker.

"We couldn't have done it with out you Joanne," said Mimi. Suddenly, Mimi was thrown back a few feet into the water, and Roger flew out of the water with a huge thrashing of water.

"AUGH! SPARE ME!" shrieked Mimi as Roger lunged at her. Her picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her farther out where he dropped her into the water. By this point, the other 2 boys had gotten out of the water and had begun to drench their captors.

"Pookie, save me!" shouted Maureen as Mark got a grip on her and threw her into the water.

"I'm coming honeybear!" shouted Joanne, and she proceeded to drench Mark with the super soaker.

"You shall pay!" shouted Mark as he and Collins lunged at her and wrestled the super soaker from her grasp.

"RETREAT!" shouted Angel as Collins began to soak the 4 girls mercilessly.

"Well, that went well," said Mimi sarcastically as she reached for her towel.

"Shut up you morons!" shouted Maureen at the boys, who were doing a victory dance at their success.

"We need to retaliate!" said Joanne as she dried off. "And I know just how to do it." She walked over to where the boys were celebrating.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the 4 of us girls have decided to go back to the condo for a short while, and we may not return. Have fun!" With that, Joanne walked off, leading the other three confused girls.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" asked Angel as Joanne unlocked the condo and went inside.

"We haven't got the arsenal to combat the boys and have a chance of winning, but we do have the funds," said Joanne as she got out her wallet.

"But you told the boys that we would be back at the condo."

"I said that we would go back to the condo for a short while. I never said how short, did I?"

"I like your thinking," said Maureen as they headed off.

"I wonder if the girls will be back," said Mark as the guys hung out in the water.

"Who cares?" asked Roger. It'll be quieter without their constant chatter. I mean, I love them and all, but they never shut up!"

"You have a point." The guys continued talking and didn't notice how fast the time was flying by. Suddenly, they felt something at the base of each of their necks.

"Do exactly as we tell you, when we tell you to do it, or you shall be shot." The boys froze up in fear, until they realized that Joanne was the one talking.

"Joanne?"

"Be silent. Get up and walk towards the water." The boys did what they were told.

"Now climb into the water and hold your heads under for 5 seconds."

"Joanne, we…"

"Don't turn around."

"But-"

"Don't Turn Around!" Roger decided to ignore her, and he turned around, and Mimi shot him in the face. However, he soon realized that the boys had misunderstood what was going on. Mimi was shooting him with a super soaker.

Collins and Mark turned around, and suddenly were blinded by a stream of water aimed directly at their faces. When the 3 boys recovered their eyesight, they found themselves looking upon quite the sight. Mimi, Maureen, and Angel were pointing each at the same guy that they had dunked earlier with giant pink super soakers, and Joanne had another identical gun and was overseeing the operation. It was Maureen's idea to get the pink ones, for she realized that the boys would be unlikely to want to steal and use a water gun that was pink.

"Attack!" shouted Joanne, and the girls charged at the boys and started to drench them.

"No, please-" sputtered Mark as Maureen drenched him ruthlessly.

"We shall never give in! Never!" shouted Collins as he started to douse Joanne, who returned his fire. Only Roger and Mark didn't have guns, so they splashed the girls when they got too close, but they often missed. In the end, the girls won the battle.

"That was fun!" said Angel as the group headed back to the condo.

"Was not!" said Mark as he dried off his hair.

"That's just because you didn't win," said Mimi.

"Too true. Too true."

"That was fun, but I'm tired!" said Maureen as she started to lean on Joanne.

"I say that we hit the sack and do something else in the morning."

"Good idea."

**I lied. I haven't had something like this happen, though this sort of resembles the neighborhood water fights. I run the 8 setting hose behind my house. Talk about fun! The next chapter will be based more on my life, I promise. **


	13. Adventures on the Water

Disclaimer: Why bother saying it and depressing myself… 

**Ok, this chapter is really based on my real life. I swear. No jokes this time. And I decided to make this one chapter instead of 2, which I could have done. But I'm nice, so that's how it's going to be. Plus, I'm getting kind of sick of being in Florida, and I want to move on to new places. On with the story!**

The gang awoke very late the next day and met at the condo where Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Angel were staying. No sooner had they all gathered around the table for breakfast (or lunch, for it was late enough to be called that) it started thundering outside.

"You eat, I'll check out what this is online," said Collins as he got out the laptop. After a few minutes of seemingly meaningless typing, he stopped and stared at the screen.

"Guys, go turn on the Weather Channel."

"What?"

"Just do it." Mark got up and turned on the TV, and the others gathered around, listening to the weatherman as he told them what was going on.

"Currently in St. Petersburg there is rain falling, but that's not the worst of what's coming. Our radar shows that a tropical storm may be developing out in the southern Atlantic, and the projected path for this storm, which will be named Alberto if it strengthens as projected, is headed strait for the Tampa/St. Petersburg area. And now in the national weather we have-" Mark turned of the TV, and they sat there for a few minutes until Roger was the first to speak.

"Does that mean no more sissy waves?"

"Yes Roger, it does."

"Pookie, I'm scared."

"Maureen, it'll be fine."

"That's what you said about the horses. You were wrong."

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. The storm may not even come near us."

"You have to admit, this'll be a cool story to tell later on," said Angel, which got her some looks. "I mean, think about it. We'll be able to say that we roughed out a tropical storm. And Maureen, since when does our diva get scared of a little rain? This'll be fun!"

"Plus, we get to watch Roger try to surf," piped in Mimi.

"Angel, your right," said Maureen. "Rain can't hurt me. I won't melt. I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West or anything!"

"That's the spirit!" For the next few days, the gang prepared for the storm.

(2 Days Later)

"Guys, look at this!" said Mimi as the weather came on the news.

"What?"

"The tropical storm is gonna miss us!"

"Really?"

"But not by much."

"Good." Everybody looked at Maureen as if she had grown another head.

"What do you mean good? You were the one who was scared at the idea of a tropical storm!"

"I changed my mind."

"You're weird."

"And proud of it, baby!"

"Look outside!" shouted Roger, excited. "No more sissy waves!"

"Wow, those are much better," said Collins as the gang gathered around the window.

"Who's going out with me?"

"Me!" shouted Maureen.

"Sure," said Joanne.

"Looks like fun!" said Collins.

"I'm coming!" said Mark.

"I guess," said Angel.

"Looks like I have to come," said Mimi.

"Lets go get ready!" shouted Roger as he ran out to change. The others returned very shortly dressed for the beach, and they headed out.

"Are you sure that that is safe," said Mimi, eyeing the strong waves.

"I'm sure," said Roger as he ran into the waves.

"This is so much better than before!" said Mark as they dove in.

"You can say that again," said Maureen as she struggled to fight the current.

"This is so much better than before!"

"I was kidding."

"Who cares?"

"KILLER WAVE!" shouted Mimi as a wave that was larger that the others crashed over them and soaked them all. Roger, however, tried to get up and surf, but he fell of the board almost as soon as he stood up.

"Slick," said Collins as they got up.

"Shut up."

"My wig!" shouted Angel. They watched helplessly as the wig was dragged out to sea.

"We'll get you a new one," said Collins as he worked his way over to Angel.

"You know what that means," said Maureen.

"What?"

"SHOPPING TRIP!"

"TIDAL WAVE!" shouted Mimi as she grabbed Roger for support. "SAVE ME!" They were all submerged for a moment, and when they got up, Joanne looked over down the beach, and saw a news crew.

"Hey, look at that!" shouted Joanne as she pointed at the news crew.

"It's the TV people!" shouted Mark.

"I wanna be on TV!" squealed Maureen as she made a futile attempt to fix her hair.

"HEY, OVER HERE!" shouted Mimi as she began to wave her hands in the air. They all began shouting, but the group was ignored, for they were filming a group of surfers that were better than Roger was.

"That's no fair!" pouted Maureen when they realized that they were being ignored.

"It's their problem that they don't want us on TV," said Mimi. "They don't know what they are missing!"

"Yah, they don't know what they're missing."

"Look at those guys!" All of them looked over the crests of the waves and saw what the news people were filming: a pair of surfers braving the waves and doing an excellent job.

"That's no fair!" shouted Roger as he smacked his fist on the water in frustration. "I'm surfing too!"

"Yes, but they seem to be a little bit better than you," said Mimi, hoping that she wouldn't upset Roger. "Plus, you have us with you, and the water seems so much stronger if you can't see us. I mean, think about it. Which makes the water seem more powerful, 2 strong surfers, or me and Maureen, being the more delicate of the 2?"

"Good point."

"I see what you mean."

"CURSE YOU, NEWS PEOPLE!!!" screamed Maureen angrily. At this point, they decided that it would be a good idea for them to head back inside.

That evening, they faced another result of a storm that they weren't as fond of.

"Stupid wind!" muttered Mimi as she and Roger tried to sleep. It was howling past at high speeds, and creating quite a racket. And all of the others were thinking the same thing.

After the storm passed a few days later, they decided that they needed to end this part of the trip with a bang.

"What should we do?" asked Angel as they sat around in one of the condos.

"I know!" said Maureen. "We could go ride some of those jet ski things!"

"Where do you rent those?"

"I'll search it online," offered Collins. After a few moments, he discovered a rental place nearby. "Let's call in first, to see if they have openings."

"Guess what?" asked Collins as he hung up the phone.

"What?"

"They have 4 openings in an hour."

"Yay!" shouted Maureen. "This'll be so much fun!"

"Let's get going," said Mark, and they headed out the door.

"Now, we need you to put on life vests, and group up in pairs. Just remember that you have 4 wave runners to work with."

"I thought that we were riding jet skis!" pouted Maureen.

"These are basically the same thing, but the term Jet Ski is trademarked."

"That's stupid."

"I'm sorry, but that's how it goes. Now, as soon as you pair up, please decide who will be driving first, but remember that you can switch places while out on the water" After a few moments of talking, they decided that the couples would go together and Mark would get his own wave runner.

"We're ready!" said Roger.

"Ok, Jeff will take you out to the dock and give you your instructions." They got on the little boat and were taken out to the dock where the wave runners were. They got their basic instructions and were off.

"This is fun!" squealed Maureen in delight. She and Joanne were on the same wave runner, and Joanne was driving.

"Do you want to drive yet?"

"Yah!" They switched spots and Maureen got ready to go.

"Now remember to just ease forward and – AAAAH!" shouted Joanne as Maureen squeezed the trigger that sped up the wave runner. "Maureen, be careful!!"

"This is awesome!" Maureen sped forward for a few seconds, and made a sudden sharp turn to her right. "Wahoo!! Pookie, don't you love this? Pookie? What the-Joanne?!?" Maureen turned around, and found no one behind her.

"Joanne!!" Maureen scanned the areas behind her, but saw no one.

"Joanne!! Where are you?" Suddenly, a figure grabbed the side of the wave runner and climbed on.

"I'm here."

"Oh, Pookie! I'm so glad I found you!!" Maureen lunged at Joanne, which caused the wave runner to tip over.

"Maureen?" said Joanne as they surfaced.

"What is it, Pookie?"

"Don't do that, EVER AGAIN!!"

"Sorry."

"Help me get this upright, and I drive from now on."

"Yes ma'am."

"Shut up."

"Roger, this is scary!" shouted Mimi as she clung on to him as he drove their wave runner.

"Meems, it's only going 25 miles per hour. The dude said that this thing can get up to 45!"

"But what if there's sharks?"

"What?"

"There might be sharks in the water!"

"So?"

"What if I fall off and get eaten?"

"You won't fall off if you keep hanging on like that, but you may suffocate me!"

"Sorry."

"I know, how about you drive? That way, you can hang onto the handlebars and you won't fall off."

"I guess so."

"Here, you get in front of me." Mimi did as she was told, sure to not fall in. "Now, you squeeze the trigger to speed up, but not to hard or you will throw me off!"

"Your sure of that shark thing?"

"Positive."

"Good." Mimi squeezed the trigger, and took off, and Roger, surprised by her sudden burst of speed, was thrown off. "You can test your theory. I'll be back in a few." With that Mimi sped off, leaving Roger floating in the water.

Mark had been filming when he noticed that someone had been thrown from his or her wave runner and the driver hadn't picked him or her up, so he went over to help.

"Can I – Roger?" asked Mark as he saw his friend floating in the water. "What happened to you?"

"Mimi ditched me."

"Why?"

"Something about testing for sharks. Can I get on your wave runner?"

"Sure." Roger climbed on Mark's wave runner and they sped off. A few minutes later, Mimi returned.

"Roger? What the-Roger!!" Mimi grew panicked as she scanned the area, and Roger was nowhere to be found. She sped off to try to find him. She soon came close to Angel and Collins's wave runner.

"Have you guys seen Roger?"

"Why would we have?" asked Collins confused.

"Roger fell off, and I didn't go back to get him right away, and when I got back, he was gone! I think the sharks got him!!"

"We need to find him!" said Angel as she revved up the engine, for she was driving. "Let's go!" They sped off in opposite directions.

"I wonder what caused that?" asked Collins.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just wondering if Mimi left him on purpose."

"Why would she do that?"

"With them, you can never be sure."

"Good point." Meanwhile, Mimi was headed to the dock to look for some help.

"THE BOYFRIENDS ATE MY SHARK!" screamed Mimi as she got to the dock.

"What?" asked the 2 guys at the dock, rather confused.

"They got him!" Mimi screeched as she got onto the dock and sat down on a crate. She began sobbing and babbling. "Got a light? (sniff) L-light my c-candle. Roger! (sob) Cold hands. (gasp) D-Dancing. I'm M-M-Mim-mi. (sob) Sh-Sharks. Oh Roger!!"

"Do you think we should call the cops?" asked one of the workers.

"Let's not, at least not yet," said the other. "The time is up soon and she'll be someone else's problem soon enough."

"Thank goodness we found you!" exclaimed Angel as they slowed down near Mark's wave runner, which was also holding Roger.

"What?"

"Mimi's near hysterics."

"What!!"

"Something about sharks."

"Oh great."

"Come with us, we know where she went." With that, they headed for the dock.

"All my fault!" shrieked Mimi amidst the sobs.

"NOW can we call the cops?"

"I still think we should wait."

"Please?"

"Fine." One of the guys walked off in search of a phone.

"Mimi?" shouted Roger as he got onto the deck.

"AAAH! IT'S A GHOST!" screeched Mimi as she dove behind the crate that she was sitting on.

"Mimi, it's me. I didn't get eaten by sharks."

"You didn't?"

"No, Mark picked me up."

"YOU LIVED!!" Mimi dove at him and grabbed him. "I'm so sorry." The guys on the dock couldn't help but stare at the spectacle.

"It's fine. Just turn around next time." They looked at the clock and discovered that their time was up, and Maureen and Joanne came into the dock soon after.

"That was fun!" announced Maureen as they got off.

"Yah," said Joanne sarcastically, "Lots of fun."

"I wish that the time lasted longer."

"Yah, but we would have to pay a ton more."

"Bummer."

"Let's go back to the beach house, I'm beat."

"Good idea."

"Did somebody here call in to report an insane person who needed to taken to the assylum for treatment?"

"That was us," said the guy at the dock.

"Us who?" asked Maureen.

"Me and Jake, the other guy who works here,"

"Where is he now?" asked the officer.

"Beat's me."

"Have any of you seen this other person?" asked the officer to the bohemians.

"No, we haven't," said Mimi, who had realized that she was the "crazy person" who had been reported, and wanted revenge. "I'm not sure that there is such a person."

"But there is, THERE IS!" shouted the dock worker.

"I don't recall such a person," said Maureen, adopting an innocent guise, for she, along with the other 5, had caught on to what was going on.

"But you were there when he taught you how to work the wave runner!"

"That was you," said Roger, playing along.

"No it wasn't!"

"You were here by yourself," said Joanne, wanting to join the game.

"But, but-"

"Sir, I need you to come with me."

"But officer-"

"Sir, please," said the officer as he escorted the worker to the car. "And thank you for helping me out with this," said the officer to the bohemians as he shut the car door. "Without your help, I never would have suspected him." With that, the officer drove off, and as soon as he was around the corner, the seven burst out laughing. That's when Jake returned.

"What happened to Anthony?"

"I'm not sure," sputtered Mimi. "Maybe a shark got him."

"Um, Ma'am, would you mind waiting here? Someone is coming and he wants to talk to you."

"You mean the cops?" asked Maureen.

"Who told you that?"

"He already came," sputtered Angel, who had started laughing again.

"And he took the crazy person with him!" squealed Mimi as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the, wait, he took Anthony?!?" They all started laughing again, and Jake ran off to his car to find his coworker.

"That was funny!" squealed Maureen.

"What if the cops come back?" asked Mark, still struggeling to keep a straight face.

"Let's get out of here," said Joanne, and they all hurried to the RV so that they could get back to the condo before the cops returned.

**A/N: Yes, I was in t. Petersburg when that very tropical storm hit. Maybe the bohos were in the condo above us! That would explain all of the noise!! Ha ha, the news people thing really happened too, but I didn't notice until we were headed back to the condo. Bummer. I also drove the wave runners, but on a different vacation. Those were awesome, and fast!! Apparently, I'm not driving until I'm 37, but whatever. The cop thing didn't happen, but that would have been awesome!! I hope you like this update, and sorry for the delay!!**


	14. Notice

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! My life has been so crazy now that school has started that I haven't had time to update! Between golf team and homework, I have had no free time for weeks! I'm sorry! I haven't ditched this! Please wait for more!


	15. Traffic and Dancing and Makeup, Oh My!

**I'm soooo sorry about the delay!!! Golf season is over now, and I now can find some time here and there to write. Thanks for dealing with me!! And a thanks to Tina101 for the idea for this chapter!! Well, this location, anyways. This isn't the only chapter in their next spot.**

"I'm bored," said Maureen as she lay sprawled out on the couch. All of the bohemians were in one condo, and were deciding what to do next.

"I think we should find a new spot to visit," said Mimi. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of sand."

"I agree," said Mark. "Beach footage gets old after a while."

"It's settled then," said Collins authoritatively. "We head to our next spot tomorrow."

The next day, the gang had packed up, and was taking their bags downstairs to the RV.

"Now I know we don't want a repeat of what happened when we left New York, so I'll handle the packing process this time," said Joanne as they got downstairs. "If you have any preferences, let me know and I'll see what I can do." Almost instantly, she was mobbed by the others, all insisting that they get their own way.

"- but my bag will - "

" - just in case something - "

"- it'll get damaged for sure - "

"- just be sure to - "

"- my guitar can't - "

"- that won't be able to- "

"IT'S A SPIDER!" Maureen ran screaming away from the RV, and began shouting from about 20 feet away.

"KILL THE SPIDER!"

"Maureen, we already -"

"I SAID KILL IT!"

"Maureen, it's not going to -"

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, SHUT UP!" The dude upstairs proceeded to slam his door shut and walk inside.

"Man he's crabby," huffed Maureen, completely forgetting about the spider.

"I know."

"Let's hurry packing up so that we can pick our next spot and get going," said Mark, not wanting to evoke the wrath of the owner of the condos, or that of the crabby man in the nasty looking bathrobe.

"Good idea," said Joanne. "From now on, I'm taking no more requests." She then started putting bags in the RV, and with the help of Collins, Mark, and Roger, she was finished fairly quickly. They all then went into the RV so that they could go to pick their next spot.

"I want to throw the dart!" said Angel enthusiastically as they got inside.

"Just don't hit anyone," said Roger as he handed her a dart. She made an attempt and it landed about 2 feet in front of her.

"Nice," said Mack sarcastically.

"Hey!" yelled Angel.

"Don't be upset," said Collins. "We all mess up."

"Thanks for being nice," said Angel. "Unlike SOME PEOPLE you are being KIND and RESPECTFUL."

"Ok Angel, we get it."

"I'll throw it than," said Roger. He picked up the dart and hit the map without a problem.

"We're going to Washington D.C." said Mimi as she examined the map.

"let's go," said Collins as he started up the RV. They pulled out of the condo parking lot and began their trek back north.

"ARRGGG!" shouted Collins in frustration as they sat on the highway waiting for traffic to clear.

"What's wrong?" asked Maureen. She and the others had been involved in a game of Go Fish and hadn't noticed what was going on.

"I hate traffic!" shouted Collins. "I'm going to move to Antarctica as soon as we get back so that I don't have to deal with this stupid traffic!" He banged his fist against the steering wheel to display his anger.

"But than you'd have to wait behind all the penguins," pointed out Mimi as she set down her matching cards.

"Good point."

"At least we're getting closer," said Roger, trying to sound hopeful.

"We're not moving," said Mark.

"I can confirm that," said Collins. "I just parked the RV."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"I've never though it was possible to park on the highway."

"I never thought it was possible for traffic to get this plugged up."

"I know." They all sat there for a moment until Maureen was the first to break the silence.

"You know what?" asked Maureen.

"What?"

"We should have a dance party!"

"Yah!" said Mimi as she went to turn on the music.

"We have no place to dance," said Roger as he looked at the cramped living space.

"We'll make room," decided Angel as she went over to help Mimi. Before any of the bohemians knew what was happening they saw Maureen, Mimi, and Angel dancing on the bed in the back of the RV, acting like complete lunatics.

"Man, they are crazy," said Joanne as she watched her girlfriend dance on the bed.

"YES!" shouted Collins happily. The traffic had let up, and he sped off without warning the others.

"AAAAAH!" shouted all 3 of the dancers as they fell back because the RV had suddenly sped up without warning. They all fell on the floor and slowly got back up and staggered back into the front of the RV.

"Collins, why did you do that?" squealed Maureen as she held her hand up to her eye. "I almost gouged my eye out on the little table in there!"

"How?" asked Mark innocently.

"It's got corners stupid!" exclaimed Maureen, glaring at him with her good eye.

"We're going to be there soon, so just chill," said Collins as he sped along the highway. "We should be at the hotel in less than an hour."

It had been more than an hour, and they had yet to get to the hotel.

"You lied!" said Mimi as she sprawled out in Roger's lap.

"I'm sorry!" said Collins, rather annoyed to say the least. "The traffic in the city is even worse."

"How about we figure out what we want to do while we're here," suggested Joanne. They looked spent a few moments planning, and they eventually decided where they wanted to go. When that was done, they still weren't at the hotel.

"I'm bored again!" exclaimed Maureen, exasperated to say the least.

"We're almost there, just be patient," said Collins, growing more annoyed.

"You've been saying that forever now!"

"SHUT UP UNITL WE GET THERE!" shouted Collins, loosing his temper. They all sat in silence for a few moments, but Maureen started to make funny faces, and Mimi started to laugh. Soon the others joined in, and eventually they were all laughing.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" bellowed Collins, and they all went to the back bedroom and continued having fun back there.

Eventually, they all made it to the hotel. Roger went in to check them in, but came out without room keys.

"Where's our keys?" asked Mark as he came in empty-handed.

"They're booked for tonight, and they didn't know that we were trying to stay tonight too."

"What???" asked Collins, about to start shouting again. It had been a long day, and he had had a very stressful time as it was.

"They did say that we could stay in the RV in their parking lot, though."

"I guess that's that then," said Mimi. "Let's get ready for bed, you seem tired."

"I am," said Collins.

"Then help us set up," said Joanne. "You can get to sleep that much faster." That was all it took to get all of the boys involved in the process of setting up for the night.

"Maureen?" whispered Mimi cautiously about an hour later. She was still wide awake, and wanted to talk to someone.

"What?" asked Maureen.

"Can you sleep?"

"Nope, I'm wide awake."

"Me too."

"Me three," whispered Angel as she popped up and looked over at them.

"I'm bored," said Mimi.

"Me too," said Angel.

Maureen suddenly got an evil looking grin on her face. "I have an idea, but I need you to help."

"What is it?" asked Mimi. Maureen didn't say anything, but crept over to her bag and unzipped it. She quietly began digging through, occasionally pulling something out, and after a few moments, she came back carrying a pile of something.

"What's that?" asked Angel as Maureen came over, still smiling.

"Makeup," said Maureen, smiling. The other two looked at each other, knowing what was up. "Lots and lots of makeup."

The girls each grabbed a part of Maureen's extensive makeup collection, and tiptoed over to their lovers. They each began to work on their lovers' faces, suppressing giggles all the while.

Mimi took out the eye shadow, and began to turn Roger's eyelids blue. She didn't realize that she was brushing a little too hard until he began to stir.

"Mimi…What's going on?" asked Roger as he tried to sit up and orient himself.

"Um, oh, nothing. You, um, had something….on your face," said Mimi as she hid the makeup. The others did the same, hoping that Roger wouldn't know what was going on.

"Why were you touching my face?"

"You had an, um, eyelash. I wanted to, uh, keep it from getting in your eye."

"Oh, thanks," said Roger. He then laid back down and fell back asleep. Mimi waited for about 10 minutes, then proceeded with her artwork. She had painted his entire face white, and was now adding blue eye shadow. When she finished that, she got out the lipstick, and put 2 china doll - like circles on his cheeks that were about 6 inches in diameter. She also put it on his lips, and added mascara. He looked just like one of those porcelain dolls when Mimi was finished with him.

Meanwhile, Joanne was receiving quite the makeover. Maureen had managed to paint Joanne's entire face black, and was now writing on it in white. The words "Maureen is Great" were written on her forehead, and her cheeks and chin were covered in white geometric designs.

Collins, however, had the most colorful face by far. Angel was using her artistic skills to her full extent. She had drawn multicolored swirls on Collins' face in colorful eye shadow, and she was continuing her creation by adding glitter and more color.

After about a half an hour, they had finished their first creations. They proceeded to work on Mark, whose face looked like a zoo of colors and patterns by the time they were finished. When they were done, they put away the makeup and went to sleep. None of them could wait until morning.

**I hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry about the lack of updates!!**


End file.
